


让他降落（三）

by shenwenning970



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 8





	让他降落（三）

Chapter 2

他是未达彼岸的一条船，摇曳的床榻是一汪丰涌的湖，落入漩涡而无法挣扎。身体的反应熟悉又陌生，一只手掌紧扣着他的咽喉，用牙齿噬咬胀红的乳尖。Leo痛恨地用一记躬身回应挑逗和蹂躏，腿间被磋磨到充血。探入水泽的双指紧扣肉壁向上提拉，连每一口吞吐的气息都染上了云杉气。

西班牙老男人重新撬开他的唇舌，深重的热吻像一块火炭，滚灼他的五脏六腑。为情欲灼烧的指腹同样是一圈从炉灶中取出的锁链，脚踝被紧握着曲起压向胸口，占有欲同掠夺一道铺天盖地而来。热液倾泻淋漓，毫不留情地贯穿是一把重枷，压得他无处躲藏。Leo不知道自己为什么在又哭又叫，他反手握住缠绕床头的绳索，床头撕裂的T恤上覆盖着Guardiola的西装，领带的尾缀不时划过Leo的掌心。

Guardiola扯过他肌肉饱满的小腿盘在腰上，Leo下颚紧绷，感觉自己的腰又热又酸，被淬的几乎要断掉。下身追随着Alpha的掌控收缩抽搐，最终无措地低吼出声。

“不管你相不相信，我真的很想你……”热汗消退，酡颜重归冰雪色。Leo听着Guardiola不明所以地轻喟，无力地扯动嘴角。

——那当我最需要你的时候，你在哪里？

——我用尽了一切求你留下，你为什么要走？

——懦夫！

可一切早就过去了。曾经充斥着屋子的糖果被他埋葬在院子里，最后填平了土，灌出一池波光粼粼。他看着Tito病倒逝世，他看着Cesc远走他乡，他看着阿根廷的第三颗星星似在眼前坠落天边……Leo松开紧握麻绳的手，指骨泛白地摊开，另一只插指而入。他很想告诉眼前的男人，他过得很好，可他想说的一切，都更像是一个笑话。世界杯对尼日利亚的中场时间，他隔着门板听见Kun和Masche的低语，口口声声都是不能让Leo知道。

所有人都觉得他还是要被保护的那个。

那一年的他任性地似乎还嫌弃俱乐部不够风云飘摇，Thiago的出生遇到了点困难，简而言之就是头有点大，他后来听说Piqué在外面许愿，只要他能活着出来就算是Florentino来救他都行。太过鲜明的时间节点让所有人都无法遮掩，虽然他的本意就是一场蓄谋已久的报复。

他醒来时阳光正好，从窗户远眺就能看见空空荡荡的诺坎普，红蓝交错，仿佛阖眼间就能看见万千旗帜飘摇。孩子是被Sergio抱来的，他还不太会，托着孩子的肘下被小护士一顿好训。Leo突然笑了，他现在有的东西难道还不够多？偏偏还在希求一个负心人的回心转意。

人可以犯贱一时，但总不能犯贱一辈子。


End file.
